


Forced Smile

by Cappy_Studios



Category: Balan Wonderworld
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25911256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cappy_Studios/pseuds/Cappy_Studios
Summary: Not everything is like what they seem on the outside.The happy go lucky maestro Balan is seen happy and positive on stage and in person.But once the crowd leave the theatre a different side of Balan unleashes behind the scenes. This is what happens to the maestro.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Forced Smile

**Author's Note:**

> First off Hi I'm not dead I just haven't posted a fan fic here for a long time.  
> Also my first non Spark related fan fic! There's this game I'm hyped for called Balan Wonderworld and it's about two kids named Emma and Leo finding an abandoned theatre and inside they were greeted by a mysterious and hyper active maestro named "Balan" as he takes them a place called "Wonderworld", I decided to make a fan fic centered around Balan and making him feel negativity (Which is weird since he's supposed to represent happiness and positivity) it's mostly based on a headcanon people had of Balan and Lance (The main villain) being two halves of one being (Who I called Balance in the story)  
> P.S the posities are the bird like fuzz balls in the trailer and me and the server found out their names cause of behind the scenes video for the game just clarify.

“Dear diary today was another day for me. Waiting for the kiddies to arrive with their parents, performing with the biggest smile on my face and making the crowd laugh and smile until the show is over and everyone goes home. But I don’t want people to leave… I start to feel… Lonely,”  
The maestro took a deep breath as he put the feather in the ink pot and puts the book up in the drawer. He looked at his reflection in the mirror and couldn’t help but shed a stream of golden tears.  
“Why? Why am I crying?” He thought to himself as he puts his hands on face and start sobbing.  
He still hung over about the split up with his other half “Lance”. Ever since him and Lance had a fight over the balance, The maestro can’t help but blame himself for causing all this. He tries to hide his pain by hiding half of his face with his famous top hat and put on the biggest smile he has.  
He rebrands the old forgotten theatre back when him and Lance were Balance by making it all about him and have the performances be all happy and fluffy. At first it kept the maestro’s mind off of Lance but once he found out Lance attempted to trap a little girl visitor in Wonderworld and tried to turn her into a monster, Balan the maestro started to feel something he haven’t felt in a long time but he couldn’t put his finger on it.  
Suddenly he heard a thud behind him. He turned around and found three of his posities looking at him with their big beady eyes. The yellow one with long, floppy rabbit ears hopped closer to the maestro and let out a worried chirp.  
“I’m ok Balan Jr. 79” Balan felt something nuzzling against his leg. He looked down and saw the yellow positi staring at him looking sad and worried. It chirped again.  
“Stop looking at me like that,” He chuckled nervously as he picks up the positi and gave it a great big hug. The other two posities hopped towards Balan and the yellow positi and nuzzle Balan’s feet.  
The maestro’s tears start to dry up a bit, his posities are always there for him and they gave him comfort. They remind of the kids that look up to him and thank him for brightening up their day.  
The sound of the theatre doors squeaking was heard and Balan’s ears perked up.  
“I’m sorry guys but I got to go, there are people losing their balance and I need to put on a show,” he puts down the yellow positi, took a deep breath and puts on his top hat to cover half of his face. He hopped out of his chair, dashed out of the room and entered the backstage room. He puts on his world famous smile and starts to announce the show to everyone in the theatre.  
“Ladies and gentlemen, Boys and girls it’s time for the one and only. Balan!”


End file.
